Love is a Funny Thing
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: First fic of mine, written about a year ago. Rated M for North/South.


I jolted awake in my hospital bed, looking around the small teal room. I was in the only bed there, looking around confused as I slowly got my senses back. My right arm and torso burned, and I looked down to see them bandaged up tight, the cloth holding spots of red in small circles. That's when it hit me. The memories of the last mission came back in a flash.

Me scoping out the Cryo facility for South, her heading into the main facility only to be detected for not setting her motion tracker. Our quick rendezvous as we headed for the extraction point. Walking into the trap and Carolina showing up. The huge fight and South almost getting hit with machine gun fire. I had to push her out of the way, taking the bullets myself.

Carolina saving us, then our Pelican being attacked by the two Longsword fighters. The one sided dogfight as we narrowly escaped their fire, coming down to an impasse as they finally got too close for comfort. I had buckled South in to a seat in the Pelican, heading topside to try and save us. As the Longswords fired a barrage of missiles, I used my special armour power to block the explosion, but the shield still took the force of the blast. The ship rocked and swayed as we spiraled downward, finally breaking free of our icy doom as the Mother of Invention came into view, blasting the two enemy fighters into little more than memory and scrap metal

I had climbed back down to my seat, losing consciousness soon after I buckled back in. And that leaves me here, sitting in the MedBay with bullet wounds in my chest. Confused as to why I was alone, I moved to get up. After finding that too taxing if a task, I sat back down, pressing the small red button next to my bed, indicating the nurse.

A short, bald man in the standard issue medical gear arrived some minutes later with a couple pills and a glass of water on a small metal tray. "Good evening." He said, walking up to me. He handed me the tray, indicating for me to take the medication. I obliged without question, laying back down after a second. "You're going to feel tired. This is alright. Get some rest, you'll feel better."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yessir." I closed my eyes slowly as he walked out, falling asleep after some time thinking about the mission. Although it had been a success, we were discovered, and are going to receive harsh punishment for that.

I awoke a second time as I heard my door open, seeing my sister walking in, wearing a pair of civilian clothes. She had a small frown on her face, the same sad look I had seen on her face over the years. A guilty look, but one of pity too. I smiled at seeing her here, then realized neither of us had spoken yet. "Hey, Nathan." She smiled back to me, brushing her chin-length platinum hair out of her face.

"Oh, hello Natalie." I sat up in the bed, fixing my gown. Wasn't exactly the most like comfortable piece of clothing. "Come on in." She nodded, walking up to the bed and taking a seat in a small plastic chair intended for visitors

"How are you holding up? You seem to be doing okay..."

"I'm fine." I said. I gave an attempt at a reassuring wave of my hand, but cringed as pain shot up through my arm. Nat reached out on instinct, holding my arm comfortingly.

I eased up as her hands touched my arm, gently massaging through the bandages. "Thanks, Nat." She gave a small smile, my arm still in her hands.

"Its... the least I can do... you saved me after all. L-listen, Nate, you didn't have to do that for me, risking your life. I should've paid attention, and you ended up getting hurt because of me..."

I reached put to her, placing my good hand on her shoulder. "South, it's not your fault..." It hurt, seeing her like that. Ever since we were young, it had been my job to keep her safe. But since we'd joined Freelancer, I just... I've not been there to protect her, other than this one time. It felt wrong, having been there for so long and now letting her go, her being independent. I mean we still work together on most missions, but those times without her seem... I just miss her when she's gone. As... more than a sister. As a friend, someone I want to be around, that I care about, that I love. I knew it was one sided, stupid. But I would be there for her as long as possible, whenever I could.

"Nate... I just want to know you're alright. Just... thanks for all you've done. Love you." If only she meant it the way I did.

"Love you too, Nat." I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. She leaned into a tight hug, with both of us happy. But as much as I wanted more, her needs overpowered mine. I wouldn't give in to selfish desire for one moment and make what we have miserable for me, and more importantly her.

As I pulled back from the hug, she grabbed my forearms, stopping me from going back. "Nate..." She leaned back into me, bringing her lips to mine, actually **holding** me to her. After the initial shock set in, I pressed against her, my lips moving against hers. She pulled away, an astounded look on her face. "N-Nathan..." Her cheeks flared red with surprise.

Without thinking, I shouted out the first thing in my head. "I love you Nat! Not just as a sister, I love you..." I stopped talking once I heard myself, actually listened to what I was saying. After getting no response, I just laid my head back down on that uncomfortable, fake feeling pillow.

She moved above me, hovering for a second before blinking in what seemed like disbelief. "You... what? Nate..." She leaned down and kissed me again, bringing her hands to my face as I pushed up into the kiss. This was so strange. I expected it to feel less... amazing. Parts of my brain screamed that I was selfish and taking advantage of her wanting to satisfy me, but other parts reasoned she had kissed first, which meant something. But we had always known what each other had wanted... or was that why I felt so strongly about her, why I cared with such passion?

Natalie pulled out of the kiss, smiling one of my favorite of her smiles. One with daring charm, and with deep desire for something more. "I love you too, Nate." She laid her head down on my chest, a now distant look on her face. "It took until you got hurt for me to realize it. I guess it was just the spark that sent me off, realizing that I _did_ love you. The docs said you probably weren't gonna make it, but I knew. I knew you wouldn't leave me." She hugged my chest tighter, but instead of more pain arriving, it all just melted away. Knowing that she _loved_ me...

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her next to me. A moment later she lifted her head, and we shared another passionate kiss, our bodies held tight to one another. She pulled herself on top of me, sitting over my stomach with her knees on either side of me.

I propped myself up on one arm, kissing her and holding her as close to me as I could with the other arm. I felt something pushing on my lips, and realized it was her tongue, wanting in. I opened my mouth, letting her break through my lips, her tongue starting to explore my mouth, finding every crevice. Eventually my hand found its way to the hem of her shirt, slipping under swiftly, leaving a teasing trail up her stomach. My hand slowed as it reached her ribcage level, soon stopped by her bra.

She let a moan into my mouth as I gently felt her up through her bra, her tongue darting around in my mouth faster. She prodded at my tongue, and I lifted it up, not needing further encouragement. My tongue swirled over hers, locking them together as my grip on her breast grew stronger. I gently groped her, her groans getting louder and stronger

As the sound of it hit my ears, I felt myself start to grow beneath. I stopped feeling her breasts long enough to slip her shirt off the top of her head. As soon as it was gone, I pushed my lips to hers again, letting her hold me up as we kissed vigorously. Both of my hands ventured to the bra in front of them, slowly undoing the clasp. Before pulling the bra off, I broke away for a second, looking at my sister. "Natalie... do you _really_want this? It's not too late to stop..."

She pushed her lips to mine, pulling her bra off. "No, I want this. I want you..." She took my hands, placing them over her large, natural breasts. I had admired her sleek body before, but she was... _perfect_, in every sense of the word. I gently rubbed the huge globes of flesh in my hands, and she brought us into another long kiss

Without warning, she slid her rear back on me, rubbing my erect member through the light gown. I let out a low grunt as she rubbed her jeans against me, small bits of cloth being the only things separating us. This thought caused me to reach for her pants, kissing her as I slipped the rest off in one motion.

She smirked into the kiss and sat down, mere inches from my member. She took my gown off, tossing it to the side. Sitting nude on top of me, Nat leaned down, kissing me lustfully as she pushed herself back, her area touching the base of my penis. Already soaking wet, she dragging herself up my length, sitting up when she sat poised above the head. As I had never had the ability to conceive a child, we didn't need to use a condom. What seemed like almost a curse at the time I learned it was now perfect for the situation, perfect for us. She sat on me, ready to move.

"Start whenever you want to, Nat." I smiled up to her, and she nodded back, slowly pushing herself down on me. We let out groans as we felt pleasure wash over us in waves. I pushed myself up, planting a loving kiss on her lips as she took all of me inside of her. This was it. We were showing our love for each other in the oldest and most intimate act known.

A little out of breath, she smiled down to me. "I love you Nate, so much.."

"I love you too, Nat." I smiled back and she put both of her hands down on my stomach, pushing herself up on me before hilting it all the way in her again. After another two pushes, she got a steady rhythm going, pushing herself up and down on me slowly. She grinned down at me, starting to pant lightly.

Unable to help myself, I clamped down hard on her hips, moving her faster on me. She let out a squeak and looked at me, wearing a look I had never seen on her face before. "Nate~!" Was it pain? I released my hands, throwing my gaze to the side

"I'm sorry, Natalie..." She stopped moving on me, placing a hand on my face, pulling it so I was looking back at her. She pulled me up slowly, bringing us into a loving kiss.

"Don't be, I liked it. If anything, I want it rougher." She smirked, and started up on me again, taking care to go teasingly slow. I laid back down with a smile, putting my hands on her hips again. I pushed down on them with care, pleasure reflected on her face.

This sight only increased my desire, and my hands helped, pulling her to me hard, earning grunts and moans from both of us. She was panting even harder than before, and I felt her start to tense up.

"Nate, I'm close~...!" Her walls tightened, and she bit her lip, muffling a loud moan as she came, collapsing on my chest. She looked up to me, feeling I was still hard inside her. "N-Nate..." She blushed at me.

Still inside of her, I closed my eyes and kissed her before flipping us so I was above her. "Are you still okay, Nat?" She simply nodded, kissing back stronger. I pulled my member out to the head, thrusting in softly. She held in a squeak as I went in fast, lubricated by her fluids.

I broke our kiss, licking and sucking down her cheek and neck, finding my way to her collarbone. She bit her lip hard, whispering pleasurable curses underneath her breath. My lips reached her breasts, and I took no time hesitating before attacking them with my mouth, sucking and nipping at any skin I got. She slowly brought her arms around me, starting to claw at my back.

Nat nearly yelped in pleasure as I made contact with her nipple, my teeth rubbing against her areola as my tongue flicked at her nipple playfully. Her nails dug into my back, and I sped up my pace below, pumping in and out of her with all the force I could muster in my broken state. She rocked her hips with mine, nearly making me climax.

I held back though, kissing her tightly as she wrapped her legs around me, pulling me into her deeper. I let out a grunt and continued on, not slowing. After a couple more seconds, I let out a long groan, letting her know I was close. She understood, nodding to show me she was too. She gazed into my eyes wearing an innocent look. I could almost hear her telling me: _Inside_.

As I thrust into her, she clawed at my back, whispering my name in breathless ecstasy, her walls tightening for a second time. I slammed home one last time, exploding inside her and she came with me, both moaning and grunted into the kiss. As I emptied into her, she squirmed and writhed beneath me, clenching the bedsheets tightly. When we were done, I brought my lips down, meeting hers in a long, loving kiss. "I love you, Nat."

"I love you too, Nathan." She kissed me back, hugging me to her tight. Unfortunately I was still hurt, and we had to part. I slowly retracted from her, collapsing down on the bed. She immediately moved to my chest, obviously as beat as I was. She looked up to me with a small smile. "Don't leave me, Nathan..."

"Never." I said. "I'll never leave you, Nat. You're my sister, I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled at this, cuddling into my chest and closing her eyes. I put my arm around her, kissing the top of her head. As we both fell asleep, my mind was set on what I said. _I'll never leave you_. It was true. No matter what happened I would be there for her. As a brother, a friend and now a lover. Goodnight, Natalie. Sleep well.


End file.
